New Perspectives of Goode High
by HunterOfArtemis14
Summary: A new twist on the Annabeth goes to Goode High prompt. Starts after the Last Olympian. Punk Percy and Girly Annabeth AU. Constructive criticism is welcome! Please review. Percabeth.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**All rights to go to their respective owners!**

Lola's Pov

Bad boys. What makes them so irresistible? They are jerks, demeaning, and make you want to cry your eyes out half the time. But yet, girls are attracted to them like a moth to a flame. Sadly, I am not excluded from this group.

Every high school has one. No matter where you go, there will always be that one, rebellious, badass boy that will send thrills racing through your body if he just looks at you.

Percy Jackson is Goode High's local bad boy. He's been expelled from every single school he's been to, has more rips in his jeans than I can count, and he set fire to the band room on his freshman orientation. Oh, and did I mention he was convicted for killing his step father?

Rumor has it, that his step father had a bit to much to drink one night and killed Percy's mother. A neighbor had heard the commotion and called the police. When they finally arrived, they found Percy crying over his mother's body, covered head to toe in his step father's claims it was self defense, and since there was no other witness, the jury proclaimed that it was manslaughter. Then, they sent him off to live at this summer camp he had been going to since he was twelve.

I know this should discourage my sick infatuation with him. Should dislodge my Bonnie and Clyde day dreams, but every time I look into his beautiful sea green eyes I feel my crush dig it's claws in a little deeper.

Percy Jackson, with his raven black hair, always swept back and tousled. His skin is always tan even in the middle of winter, and tiny scars litters his body- trophies of won battles. One scar mares his face. A thick, straight edge scar, starting on his right cheek slashing down to his jaw. People say it was from when he killed his step father, but no one knows for sure. In my opinion, it makes him more attractive.

His whole wardrobe consists of black. Black ripped jeans, black leather jackets, black sunglasses, and his always present black combat boots. I'm pretty sure he's the only person alive that can pull off this look and not look goth. Then, my favorite attribute, his eyes. Exactly like the ocean after a storm. Cloudy and dark, but light shining through, exhibiting confidence and determination.

Years ago, he was a hurricane barreling through Goode High. His stride, demanded respect of everyone he walked past, no matter what class you were. People say high school is where you find yourself. But Percy Jackson walked through the halls with confidence, as if he knew exactly where he belonged in this world. His chin held up high, challenging anyone that dared otherwise.

Freshmen year, he had every girl, and a few guys, begging on their knees, me included. That was when another attribute of his bad boy personality was discovered. Percy Jackson is completely and totally oblivious to flirting.

The girls who mustered up the courage to make the first move get completely rejected. There is always the mixture of eye batting, hair twirling and cleavage showing, but there is no reaction from him. It frustrates the girls to no end that they don't know what to do to make him interested.

Very quickly into the year we students learned that Percy Jackson has no interest in having a girlfriend or a boyfriend for that matter. He sits alone in all classes and at lunch, completely by choice. Any open seat his feet would be propped upon, and if anyone dared sitting next to him a lunch he would give a glare so intimidating you were pretty sure you just killed his dog.

Every once in a while we will get a new student that tries to make a move. Freshmen, or transfers, it gives the rest of us something to watch when they stutter through a conversation with Percy's menacing demeanor.

Percy Jackson has been deemed unattainable since freshmen year. But it took one day for every opinion, every detail we had dutifully accumulated over the years about him to fly out the window. And it all started with the transfer student from California.

**Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 1

**All rights to go to their respective owners!**

**Chapter 1**

**Lola's Pov**

That day started off as normal as any other day. I got up, got dressed, went to school. I choked down a soggy mystery meat burrito from the school cafeteria for breakfast and slowly walked to my homeroom, stealthily dodging teachers. The bell had already rung but that didn't matter, Mrs. Kurtz, my homeroom teacher, was as deaf as a doornail and was at least thirty minutes late to every class.

I slipped into the nearly full classroom along with the last of the stragglers and took my seat. The jocks and cheerleaders in the front, the relatively normal people in the middle, and the outcasts in the back. There was a single empty table in the very back where Percy Jackson would sit when he finally made it to school. This wasn't unusual, he was later than Mrs. Kurtz was most times.

I turned to my friends and laughed along to the dirty joke that I didn't understand.

"And then-" John's chatter was cut off by the door opening. Amanda Bridget, a senior, walked in with an unfamiliar girl behind her. She was undeniably beautiful, with golden blond hair curled angelically around her face. She wore a simple but pretty white dress with accessories fashionably placed with her outfit. Her make-up was expertly done, hi-lighting her eyes. They were a stormy grey, very pretty but intimidating too.

She was so gorgeous that I pitied every girl in the room, myself included. The noise in the room died down to pay attention to the new piece of gossip.

"Okay Annabelle-" Amanda started.

"Annabeth!" The new girl- Annabeth snapped. Great, probably another mean girl.

"Whatever. This is your homeroom Annie," Amanda continued maliciously. Okay, maybe Annabeth's anger wasn't wrongly placed. "Seems that Mrs. Kurtz isn't here yet, so just sit down." Amanda inspected her nails, and Annabeth huffed.

"Where?"

"Just ask them, Bye Anna!" Amanda waltzed out of the classroom ignoring Annabeth's indignant _It's Annabeth!_

Annabeth gave us a calculating look, her eyes guarded, before marching to the only empty desk with her books. The babble resumed at a much quieter level then before, everyone looking at the new girl, whose nose was now buried in a book.

"She's pretty," My best friend, Jessica, murmured to me and I nodded in agreement.

"Should we say hi?" I asked her.

"Probably should, before the preps get to her." Jess gave a pointed look at the Populars who were debating if she was worthy enough to be invited into their group. Just as Jess started to stand, a startling thought occurred to me. My arm shot out and locked on her wrist.

"What?"

"Look at the seat she's in," I whispered through my teeth. Her eyes grew wide.

"Oh" She was sitting in Percy Jackson's seat. He threatened anyone who came within a five-mile radius to his table, I didn't want to imagine what he did to whoever sat in his seat.

"Should we warn her?" Jess eyes darted between Annabeth and the door. I looked around the classroom, apparently we weren't the only ones who noticed the seating arrangements either.

Surprisingly, jealousy slowly trickled into my system. Either way _she _would get sit next to Percy Jackson, my Percy Jackson, considering there was only one open seat left. The Little Green Monster in me wanted to let her sit there. Wanted to see her get yelled at by Percy, but I immediately shut that side of me down. It would be stupid of me if I did that and extremely petty. Since when was Percy Jackson mine?

I nodded to Jess, and got up as everyone's head snapped towards us.

"Hi you're Annabeth, right?" I said to her, plastering a friendly smile on my face. She glanced up, looking immensely relieved that someone called her by her right name.

"Yeah, that's right and you are?"

"I'm Lola and this is Jess." Jess waved high.

"We just wanted to say high and a warn you about the boy your sitting next to." Jess grinned sympathetically while Annabeth looked confused.

"What boy?"

"Oh, he's not here yet, but he's extremely territorial about where he sits, and we just wanted to warn you before hand."

"Oh, that's okay, trust me, I'm used to dealing with those types of guys," Annabeth had a strange expression on her face. Jess and I shared a look, that was an unexpected reaction.

Then we heard it, a low hum of an engine, slowly growing louder as it neared the school. Percy Jackson on his Harley. That was our que.

"Well, that's him, good luck," I said as Jess and I sat back down in our seats. Annabeth already had her head buried in her book again. I felt bad for her. The room was silent again, waiting for the drama that would unfold. A few girls smiled darkly.

The door opened with a bang and there stood percy Jackson in all his glory. His hair was ruffled back from the wind and he had a slightly exhilarated look on his face. I had to stop myself from sighing like some lovesick dog.

He grinned at the empty teacher's desk. Yes, bravo Percy, you weren't caught as tardy. Then the moment we all waited for, his head turned to the new girl reading at his desk. His eyes narrowed and he stalked towards the back of the room the way a predator would often do to its prey. Some of us actually leaned forward in anticipation. If this got anymore cliche we would probably get our own TV show.

"Hey Blondie, this is my seat!" His voice was so harsh and menacing that I cringed for Annabeth's sake. However, Annabeth didn't even glance up from the book she was reading.

"I didn't see your name on it." She said calmly while the rest of the class's jaws dropped open. Did she have a death wish!

"Listen here, Chica, this is my seat. Has been since the beginning of the year and it will be for the rest of the year. So move it, or I will move it for you. Capisce?" Percy growled.

"Perseus Jackson! Is that any way to talk to me?" Annabeth looked up, the mirth on her face ruining her scolding. Jess and I shared astonished looks, she knows him?

Even more staggering, the anger melted off of Percy's face, a warm smile that none of us has ever seen before appeared on his face. What was going on?

"Nah, I knew it was you the whole time, Wise girl." Then he did the one thing that had been deemed impossible years ago. He made a move. Me, Lola, and every girl in the classroom watched in horror as Percy caught Annabeth's chin between his thumb and his forefinger.

His lips swept over her in the way it only happens in movies. I felt like I was watching a car wreck in progress. He has a girlfriend!? That was never part of the equation. He didn't, wasn't suppose to show interest in anybody. He was suppose to be unattainable!

My eyes narrowed and I felt a new wave of anger wash over me. I hated Annabeth! She's been here all of ten minutes and she already got the one guy that was regarded as unachievable, unobtainable, unwinnable!

When I figured out they weren't stopping anytime soon, I turned my head to look at the confused and shocked expressions of my classmates. The minutes went by as the anger embedded deeper into my core. By the time Mrs. Kurtz walked in all I could see was red.

"Oh!" She adjusted her cat glasses, and looked at the sheet on her podium. "It seems we have a new student. Annabeth Chase!"

She searched the class and found her at the back table, now moved a seat over, her face thoroughly flushed. Oh yes, we have a new student and what 's deaf ears couldn't hear was the flutter of fingers over cellphones. By the end of homeroom, everyone in the school not only knew about the new girl, Annabeth Chase. But now everyone knew that no-strings-attached, bad boy, Percy Jackson, had just been caught.

**Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 2

**All rights go to their respective owners!**

**Just would like to give a special thanks to everyone who has already read and reviewed!**

**Annabeth's Pov**

**Chapter 2**

I was becoming increasingly more annoyed with the mortal girl, Amanda Bridget. The thing Annabeth learned about Seniors, is that they are extremely nice to lower class-men... when other adults or teachers are around. As soon the administrative worker left me in Amanda's 'capable' hands, her nice exterior melted off to show the monster underneath. If only she was a real monster, then I could run her through with my dagger.

Many Annie's, Anna's and Annabelle's later we finally made it to my homeroom, biology with Mrs. Kurtz. I silently wondered what the odds would be if Percy and I had the same homeroom.

Amanda led me into the room, and about twenty sets of curious eyes met mine.

"Okay Annabelle-" Once was a mistake, three times was tolerable, but after messing up name eleven times, my patience wore thin.

"Annabeth!" I snapped. Amanda smirked.

"Whatever. This is your homeroom Annie." I tried to refrain from growling as she continued on. "Seems that Mrs. Kurtz isn't here yet, so just sit down."

I arched an eyebrow at the nearly full classroom, "Where?"

"Just ask them," Amanda rolled her eyes. "Bye, Anna."

"It's Annabeth," I snarled under my breath. I closed my eyes and sighed, I could not let this mortal girl have so much power over me. I quickly scanned the group of kids in front of me.

They were all still, watching me with intrigued silence. It was easy enough to see who belonged in what clique. Athletic boys in football jerseys and girls with very little clothing sat in the front. The popular kids no doubt. The kids in the mid row had no outstanding qualities. Simple outfits and everyday hairdos. Quite a few of them have potential to stand out if I could just give them a make over, but I don't think very far into it as I study the last group of kids.

One girl's hair was dyed like a rainbow, and all of the clashing colors in their outfits made me want to scream. I guess this was the group considered emo. I knew immediately what group I belong in, my whole evaluation took less than ten seconds.

I beelined straight to the empty table. I know if I mingle with the mortals for to long they would get uncomfortable and I personally didn't want to be social with them. No need to put them in any more danger.

I opened my book and the words instantly floated around my head. One upside to being dyslexic is that it is a good distracter. The open stares slowly faded into the background and the whispers were a mere hum.

"Hi, You're Annabeth, right?" A short girl, with straight brunette hair stands in front of my desk, bringing me out of my reverie. The smile doesn't quite meet her eyes. I smile back all the same. At least, she knows my name.

"Yeah, that's right, and you are?"

"I'm Lola and this is Jess," Another brunette, waves from beside her.

"We just wanted to say high and a warn you about the boy you're sitting next to." That's weird, I didn't know there was anyone sitting here.

"What boy?"

"Oh, he's not here yet, but he's extremely territorial about where he sits, and we just wanted to warn you before hand." I smirked inwardly. This reminded me a lot of a certain son of Poseidon I knew.

"Oh, that's okay, trust me, I'm used to dealing with those types of guys," I reassure them. They share skeptic looks.

There's a soft rumbling, a motor cycle, revving in the distance. A Harley to be more specific.

"Well, that's him, good luck," They scurry back to their desk in a way that reminds me off scared mice. I scoff, he's not _that _intimidating.

I look back down at my book just as the door bags open. What have I told him about slamming doors? I almost reprimand him, but I keep silent, waiting to see how this plays out. It only takes a few moment for him to notice me.

"Hey Blondie, this is my seat!" He growls out me. If I were a mortal, I'd probably be cowering.

"I didn't see your name on it," I'm glad my hair is providing a curtain between us so he can't see my smirk.

"Listen here, Chica, this is my seat. Has been since the beginning of the year and it will be for the rest of the year. So move it, or I will move it for you. Capisce?" Chills run up and down my spine from the raw demand in his voice.

"Perseus Jackson! Is that any way to talk to me?" I tried to keep a stern face but fail miserably as I meet his eyes. I realized then just how much I had missed Percy.

His face softens, "Nah, I knew it was you the whole time, Wise girl."

He catches my face between his fingers and then we're kissing. Soft sweet kisses that completely contradict his bad boy persona. I feel my face burn red as I remember that we have an audience. Two hands are on my waist, and I'm suddenly not in my seat anymore, but the next one over.

"It's still my seat," Percy tells me as he sits down where I was seconds ago. I roll my eyes and punch his arm. It was moments like these where I really wish he wasn't invulnerable.

"Jerk," I mutter and he smiles. That stupid, trouble maker smile that forces me to smile back.

"Love you, too," He chuckles. The teacher eventually comes in and I blush again as she points me out to all students. I look down at our desk.

The rest of the period passes surprisingly quick. We watched a video on Meiosis, a subject my school had already studied months ago. Apparently, the curriculum here is either very far behind or my old school in California was more advanced. I sigh as I slap Percy's hand away from the thigh for the umpteenth time.

"Percy," I warn him, and I can tell he is smirking in the darkness of the classroom.

"What?" His voice is alarmingly innocent.

"You know 'what'"

"Do I?" He mutters as he reaches forward again. His hand gets slapped.

"You are just asking for trouble, you know that, Jackson?"

"Hmm," He sounds indifferent but his hands settle for my hair. I ground my teeth, he doesn't know how much time I put into my hair this morning. Perfect curls don't just happen naturally, you know!

"Remind me why I'm in love with you again?" I scowl.

"You love me for my body."

"That's definitely not it," I shake my head and he chuckles.

The bell rings and everyone files out the door to go to their next class, well, except for Percy.

"Percy, I am not going to be late on my first day because of you."

"Relax, we have first shift lunch for the next half hour."

"No," I disagree. "You have lunch for the next half hour." I look down at the schedule in my hands, trying to make sense of the gibberish drifting off the page. Ironic how Amanda Bridget would actually be helpful right now. "I think I have something else."

"Well, you can just have lunch with me, and then go and find your classes." His voice isn't suggesting, but commanding. I roll my eyes at my hot-headed boyfriend.

Percy wraps an arm around my waist, possessive to the point that it should probably worry me, and leads me out the door. The halls, that were just filled with boisterous laughter, noisy chatter, and small talk grow silent. The students murmur to each other, sharing disbelieving looks. I hear snippets of conversations as we walk by.

"That's her?"

"This is _so _unfair."

"She's hot."

"She's not even that pretty."

"How long has she even been here for?"

"Jackson is so lucky."

"I hate her."

"I hate him."

Do mortal teenagers have nothing better to do than gossip? Is this really the excitement of their day? The biggest focus of their high school career is on the petty and trivial drama that circulates the halls? If I wasn't so mad I might actually have pitied them.

Percy stops in front of a faded blue locker, so many dents decorating the exterior it was surprising that it was still standing. He gave the bottom of the locker a sharp kick and it swung open. Sweatshirts, jackets and discarded textbooks were thrown in lazily, paper crammed in the crevices. I watched as Percy jammed in his remaining books and grabbed a crumpled brown paper bag.

"Is there a reason why you're abusing your locker?" I chuckled.

"Couldn't read the combination. Kicking it works just as good," He says as he slams the door shut with the heel of his boots.

"Ready for lunch?" He leans in to kiss me but I pull back.

"After I figure out my schedule, I'm not going to ditch a possible class just for you."

"Wow, Babe, you really know how to make a guy feel loved."

"Just wait here for a minute," I tell him.

"Yes ma'am," He mock solutes, still managing to keep the superior expression on his face. I roll my eyes and turn to the sea of students. My focus narrows on a boy facing away from us, talking to a group of friends.

A few curious eyes follows me as I make my way to his group. I tap politely on his shoulder and he looks back at me, surprised.

"Hi, I'm Annabeth."

"Logan." He smiles at me, revealing a full set of braces. He has a nerdy persona, but when those braces come of and he gets some contacts, he would be a cutie.

"I'm new here and was wondering if you could read my schedule for me." Logan looks perplexed at my request so I elaborate farther.

"I'm dyslexic."

"Oh, okay." He quickly glances at my sheet. "You have homeroom with Mrs. Kurtz, first shift lunch, English with Mr. Boring, PE with Coach Kline, and Algebra with Ms. Bradway."

"Thanks."

"It's fine, I'll see you in PE." His eyes roll up in down my body, and the once friendly atmosphere quickly deteriorates. I itch to slap that stupid grin off his face.

"Bye, Logan," I wave and make my way back to my boyfriend, glad to be away from him.

"So," Percy prompts and I quickly repeat what Logan told me. He raises his eyebrows.

"Figures they would put all the defectives together." He shakes his head.

"What?"

"I think we have the exact same schedule because we both have ADHD and dyslexia. Apparently, it's easier for the teachers that way." Oh, I mean it was nice that I got to be with Percy all day, but just because I'm dyslexic doesn't mean I'm dumb. Heck, I'm smarter than most of the mortals here by birthright anyway.

"I am not a defective."

"You don't have to tell me that Wise Girl." He slings an arm over my shoulder and we start trudging against the flow of students to the cafeteria. "What are you doin' at Goode anyway?"

"Oh, my mom wanted me to be closer for the reconstruction of Olympus. Then, I remembered you went to school here and figured I would surprise you." I beamed at him. He laughs and opens the door for me into the cafeteria.

For the first time, I felt truly peaceful as we sat at an empty table. The war was over. No prophecies were hanging over our heads. It was just Percy and I. Me criticizing his black clothes, and the amount of holes in his jeans. Percy, denouncing my 'prissy' attitude and clothes with his crude humor. This, I thought as we bickered, was happiness.

**Surprisingly difficult to write from a girly Annabeth pov. There was a fine line between girlyness, intelligence, and bitchiness.**

**Would love to hear your guys' opinions. Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 3

**All rights go to their respective owners!**

**Just would like to give a special thanks to everyone who has already read and reviewed!**

**Chapter 3**

**Logan's Pov**

It didn't take long for the talk of a new girl to spread around school. Jenny heard from Hannah, and Hannah heard from Amanda and so on and so forth. Naturally, my friends and I, being on the bottom of the high school food chain as the residential nerds, were the last to know. I find it absolutely ridiculous that we're considered nerds because we can hold an intellectual conversation for longer than a few minutes. And like to read. And occasionally go to Star War conventions but that's beside the point.

Annabeth Chase was now the center of attention at Goode High. Not just because she was a new girl, but because she had done the impossible. She had gotten Percy Jackson to notice her. There are rumors that they had already been dating before she came to Goode but then there are rumors the she was from California. I don't know how they would have even met if she lived on the other side of the United States but this is what I get for listening to inconsequential school gossip.

I tried forming a mental image of her in my mind. If she really was dating Percy Jackson, than she would most likely be wearing black, shredded clothing. Lots of dark, heavy make up too. That's what Percy likes, right? I mean, that's what he wears all the time, minus the make-up.

I myself, cannot fathom why anyone would want to date Percy Jackson. Besides the fact that I am a straight male, Percy has no favorable qualities. He's mean, crude, vulgar, and if looks could kill, half of Goode High would be dead. Not to mention he killed his step father at thirteen years old!

He's rude to perfectly respectable people, has rebelled against the teachers so much they have given up on punishing him, and he probably gets high the weekends. He'll be the kid to drop out senior year then die in a motorcycle accident or in a gang fight. It's harsh, but it's reality.

When someone daintily taps me on the shoulder I'm utterly surprised to turn and find one of the most beautiful girls I've ever seen standing there. Her hair is cascading down in her back in a golden waterfall. Her tan skin is ethereal, glowing in the sun from the window. Her lips are full and a kissable light pink.

Then there are her eyes, easily the most outstanding feature about her. They are like storm clouds, swirling pools of gray within her irises. Smart, calculated, but carefully guarded. Two things immediately occur to me.

One, I have no idea how I have not noticed her before and two, there is no way she could be talking to me. I inwardly sigh, I'm standing in front of her locker aren't I?

The first words out of her mouth shock me even more than her sudden appearance. "Hi, I'm Annabeth."

I instantly know then that the rumors are false. There is no way she could be dating Percy Jackson. You look at her and think of words like princess, pink, and sunshine. Everything Percy Jackson is not.

"Logan," I tell the new girl. Her face splits into a breath taking smile and she hands a paper to me.

"I'm new here and was wondering if you could read my schedule for me." Quickly, my guard is up. All too often are my friends and I asked by girls to do ridiculous things. The cheerleaders love to make bets to see who can get the 'nerds' to do the craziest thing. Ha Ha.

Seeing my indecision she continues on, "I'm dyslexic." Possibly a lie. But if she is telling the truth, I don't want to be the guy that was a jerk to her on her first day.

"Oh, Okay." I swiftly rattle off the contents of the paper. To my disappointment, Annabeth has average classes. The only thing we have in common is Physical Education which is more of a disadvantage to me. PE is the one class where my intellectual prowess won't help me. Great, she'll have a front row seat to my awkwardness.

"Thanks," She flashes her white teeth before spinning back to the crowd of students.

"See you in PE," I call out, admiring her beauty one more time before she leaves. I adjust my bag, and then chuckle at the absurdity of the rumors I heard earlier. The odds of Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase dating? Pigs would fly first.

* * *

I spend my whole second period and all of lunch trying to convince my best friend, Tom, that I wasn't making her up.

"I swear! Heck, you'll see her in Coach Kline's class." Tom's eyes are sceptic.

"But why would she talk to you?" He argues and I let out an puff of air, exasperated. Is it really that unbelievable that a pretty girl would talk to me?

"She needed help reading her schedule. She said she was dyslexic."

Tom shakes his head, unimpressed as we set our stuff down in the boys' locker room. We quickly changed into the bland gym uniform- a white t-shirt and navy blue basket ball shorts-and walked in the gym.

To my pleasure, I saw Annabeth sitting on the bleachers just outside the girls' locker room, her long, curly blonde hair pulled into a high ponytail. I nudged Tom with my elbow.

"That's her."

His eyes widen comically and he lets out an appreciative whistle.

"You weren't kidding," He says. "I wonder why she's sitting alone." I glance back to Annabeth, and discover Tom is correct. Although all of the girls are already changed, she sits secluded, a few seats down from everybody else.

"That's weird. She was nice enough when I met her." I shrug my shoulders. Suddenly, she stands up, gracefully jumping off her row and onto the floor below. Tom and I watch in bewilderment as she crosses the invisible line that separates the boundaries between the girls' side of the gym and ours.

"Dude, she's coming over here," Tom's voice is full of shock. "Do you think she's coming over to talk to you?"

"I think so," I say and run my fingers through my hair as nonchalantly as possible. Annabeth is looking straight at me. Just as she nears us I open my mouth to greet her, but then realize she wasn't coming for us. She wasn't looking at us. Her head doesn't even glance in my direction.

All of the guys, Mike and I included, watch her stride directly into... Percy Jackson's arms? I blink once, then twice. My mouth falls open.

The rumors were true? But it can't be. They are complete opposites.

I look at the couple. Raven black hair, melted into a soft blonde. Muscled arms wrap securely around her petite form. An angel trapped in a demon's clutches. My mind can't make sense of the equation.

Night and day, hot and cold, up and down. All things that won't, can't, and don't belong with each other and yet there's the living example.

Jackson towers over her, a good head taller than Annabeth is. He cups her face with his hands and kisses her in way that makes me want to gag. A feeling of defeat swells up inside of me, which is strange considering there was no competition in the first place.

My eyebrows furrow in confusion. I've never understood why good girls go for bad boys. The relationship is messy and unstable, often ending badly. I gazed sadly at Annabeth, knowing their relationship would be short-lived. The only thing that would result out of this is a broken heart and I would be her shoulder to cry on.

Patience. That's all I needed and then I could make my move.

Coach Kline marched through the door with a clipboard ready in hand. The shrill cry off a whistle turned our attention upfront.

"Alright kiddies, today we are playing dodgeball." He bellowed, ignoring half of the students' groans. Coach was a firm believer of the 'you play until death' rule. I could feel the bruises already. "Mark Greene, Logan Powell! Team Captains!"

I sigh in relief, at least I won't be the last one standing to be chosen.

"Mark Greene, choose first." Coach commands as he set up red rubber balls in a straight line.

"Percy." That wasn't unexpected. Even though Jackson didn't do sports, as much as I hate to admit it, he was easily one of the best athletes at school. He is always picked first when it comes to teams.

"Tom." I pick my friend faithfully.

"Andy." Mark picks the jocks.

"Annabeth." She walks over to my group, her expression cautious. I quickly glance at Jackson to see his reaction and to my relief and utter confusion he is smiling. Wouldn't he want to be on the same team as his girlfriend? Shows how serious he is about his relationship.

After everyone is chosen I quickly evaluate my group. I have a lot of average kids, and not many athletically strong people. When I look at Mark's group it is embarrassingly obvious which team is going to get creamed. He has a good chunk of the wrestling team and almost all the football players.

As we line up, Mark's team smiles in anticipation as mine nervously falters on the line. When Coach's whistle pierces the air, there is a flurry of running, shouting, and cries.

Within a minute, both of our teams have thinned out considerably. The kids are lined up on the outskirts of the arena, nursing wounds.

Thwap!

A red dodge ball crashes into my face, sending me tumbling to the ground. My noses is searing with pain, and blood drips down onto my shirt. I look up in time to see Percy Jackson's still outstretched arm. He grins down out me. A new wave of hatred washes through my body as I stumble blindly to the edge of the court. I really wish Coach believed in fouls.

Another five minutes and there's ten people left on Mark's team, three on my own. Annabeth is the only girl left and is amazingly holding out pretty well. She hasn't actually thrown a ball yet but she moves around so fast that it's hard to pin her.

I watch in astonishment as Michael Cozwell's throw pinballs between two guys on Mark's team and as Zack Duchanne catches two throws in a row. I cheer along with my team mates as our remaining members fight back with a new found surge of strength.

Four people are left... scratch that. Three people are left, and astonishingly enough, my team has the upper hand. Annabeth is still there, not even sweating from her dance between the storm of doge balls. Next to her is Evan Baxter, a football player.

Jackson is the final person left on Mark's team and I wish immensely that Evan Baxter will break his face.

Evan swings his arm forward and a perfectly aimed doge ball shoots across the room like a bullet from a gun. I smile in excitement. Just as the ball is about slam into Jackson's face, his tattooed arm grabs it almost lazily out of the air, inches from his face. I sigh. Where is the justice?

"Out!" Coach yells and Evan walks out of the court, grumbling under his breath. "Game point!"

Annabeth and Percy Jackson are the final players. They glare at each other from across the court line. Maybe Jackson will go easy on her? A ball whizzes past her head, with alarming force that would have surely given a concussion if it had hit the intended target. My heart clenches. Obviously Jackson doesn't do exceptions.

"Ooh, looks like your missing your touch, Jackson." Annabeth smirks, sounding way to calm for someone who narrowly avoided a head injury.

"Trust me, Babe, this is just a warm up." Jackson's voice was different from when I usually heard. He rarely ever spoke and when he did there was always a harsh undertone. Now it was light, playful, with a competitive ring to it.

"Bring it." She baits and I glance worriedly at her. Incase if she couldn't tell, Jackson is several inches taller and has a lot more muscle mass. And evidently, he has no qualms about using brute strength.

Ball after ball is launched at her and she twirls gracefully away out of each one. My teammates and I share a distressed look, unsure how long she could keep this up.

"Don't wear yourself out, dear," Annabeth's voice is sarcastically sweet and is slightly marred by short pants. She is the one getting worn out. A ball grazes the air over her hand. She shrieks and curls the hand into her chest, protectively.

"Perseus Jackson, don't you dare ruin this manicure!" Tom and I share an incredulous expression. How can she be worried about her nails?

"Gods, you're such a girl," Jackson rolls his eyes and he picks up another ball. Gods?

"Thanks for noticing" She snaps back. A nasty grin curls across his face. He gives her a pointed look.

"Oh trust me, I've noticed," His tone is so suggestive it makes me feel embarrassed. Some of the guys snigger and the girls scowl. There's a faint flush in Annabeth's cheeks.

"Shut up!" For the first time she picks up a dodge ball and throws it with surprising strength for her petite form. He neatly side steps to the right. "You're insufferable."

"Nah, you're just too easy." He informs her and then quickly ducks to avoid another ball. My annoyance with Percy Jackson grew to new levels. What does she see in him?

Annabeth stalks closer to the boundary line as Jackson moves farther away. We cheer as she forces him into the corner of the gym, throwing balls at his feet, making it difficult for him to catch it. Smart.

Just as we're sure we're about to win, Jackson's eyes narrow. He launches himself off the wall with frightening speed. Dodging her blows left his right, making his way back to the boundary line at a swift rate. She realizes what's happening by the time it's too late.

We watch, alarmed, as he catches her wrist in a tight grip before she can pull it back over to her side. My body freezes in fear. He wouldn't hurt Annabeth, right?

Contradictory to my panic, he calmly takes the ball out of her trapped hand and gently taps it to the side of her head.

He smiles smugly, "I win."

"Mark Greene's team wins!" Coach Kline finalizes. "Now hurry up and get dressed. Five minutes until bell."

I thought about the injustice in the world as I stood in the shower. Why could't the nice guys get the nice girls? What did Percy Jackson do to deserve a girl like that? I close my eyes and let the water run over my face, cleaning the blood off my skin. I shut the shower off.

As Tom and I walk to the gym doors, I couldn't help but listen in to the couple's conversation.

"It was all luck, you could't beat me if my hands were tied behind my back." Annabeth was saying. My hands ball into fists as he puts his arm around her waist.

"You're just a sore loser." Jackson disagrees, shaking his head. "But tying you up does sound like a fun idea." She slaps his chest.

"You're incorrigible." She mutters and I shake my head. Where is the justice in this world?

**Would love to hear your guys' opinions. Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 4

**All rights go to their respective owners!**

**Just would like to give a special thanks to everyone who has already read and reviewed!**

**Chapter 4**

**Lola's Pov**

By the end of the day, most of the anger I had accumulated towards Annabeth had dissipated. The whirlwind of emotions had worked it's way through my body, leaving only the bitter feelings of jealousy and the slight sting of rejection when it was gone.

All afternoon I watched them from the shadows, forlorn. Every time Percy would kiss her, or play with her hair, or even smile at her I felt new cracks embed deeper into my heart. She produced emotions from him that I didn't even know he could express with his personality. He was a happier, more up-beat version of his dark self.

Even worse, Annabeth was such a nice person that it made me feel ashamed of the bad thoughts I had about her earlier. I wanted to pull my hair out each time she would smile and wave at me in the halls. She even lent me a pencil in English. It would be so much easier for me to hate her if she was a bitch.

I sigh, my face downcast as I wait on the steps for my step brother to come out of the school. A puff of cold wind bites at my face and I tug my jacket tighter around myself. I wish he would hurry up.

Most of the students have already left, either for the subway or to their cars, the cold weather discouraging any socializing outside of the school. Jess went home with her brother as soon as school was out.

The doors clang open behind me and I hear the all to familiar sound of combat boots against the pavement. I frown at my misfortune. Couldn't I catch break?

They descend the steps slowly, Annabeth tucked under Percy's arm. The rational side of me knows that I'm better off with out him, he's trouble. The irrational side tells the rational side to shut up.

Percy swings a leg over his motorcycle parked on the edge of the street, outside of the school. He holds a hand out to her, grinning wickedly, "Coming?"

"Percy, I don't think I could even if I wanted to. My outfit doesn't leave a lot of room for leg movement." She jokes, gesturing to her short, pencil skirt dress. His gaze lingers at the bottom half of her body longer than necessary.

"You're wearing tights, just lift your dress up." He replies indifferently. I'm pretty sure I looked just as scandalized as Annabeth.

"Perseus Jackson, there is no way this dress is becoming any shorter than it already is." Her tone is final, offering no room for object.

"Well then how do you expect-" He's cut off by one of the most chilling sounds I've ever heard. It's like nails on a chalk board, raising goosebumps on my flesh.

"What was that?" I speak aloud, feeling suddenly exposed sitting by myself on the steps. My eyes search the empty road for the source of the noise. They share an anxious look before glancing back to me.

"Go back inside the school, Lola, and don't come back out until we are gone." Annabeth instructs me in a low, urgent voice.

"Why? What's going on?"

"Just trust me," She presses and reluctantly I listen to her, stumbling back up the steps and into the building. I hear the sound again, muted from the closed doors, but much closer than before. It kinda reminded me of growling.

Through the glass doors I watch as Annabeth removes something shiny from her boot. A knife? She makes two quick slashes down the sides of her dress, starting above mid-thigh that travels down to the bottom. She then leaps onto the back motorcycle, her knees no longer confined.

Percy revs the engine and they speed off into the distance, making a sharp turn and blending into ongoing traffic. Annabeth's hair flies out behind them like a strange, wavy tail of gold.

What the hell just happened?

I stand there, dumbstruck as a pick up truck speeds past the school. I jump when a hand rests on my shoulder.

"You're edgy," my step-brother laughs. His expression immediately changes into one of concern when he catches sight of the half-scared, half-confused look on my face. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Yeah." I shake my head trying to clear it. "Let's just go home, Logan. I need a nap."

* * *

**Annabeth's Pov**

_I'm so sorry_, I tell my dress as my dagger glides through the expensive fabric. I now have two slits along the edges of my thigh and I silently thank the gods that I am wearing tights. I would have liked to avoid ruining my dress altogether, but it's necessary to have maximum leg space when running from a hellhound.

Luckily, the mortal girl, Lola, was smart enough to heed my instructions and fled to the safety of the school.

I jump onto the back of Percy's Harley and we take off. Ignoring the stop light, we skid around the corner. We're met with car horns and a colorful vocabulary of a truck driver as weave into the natural flow of traffic.

"Try to remember that only one of us is invulnerable, _hun_." I clench my arms tighter around his waist as he swerves sharply to the right to avoid a collision with a black SUV.

"Is it still behind us?" I look over my shoulder and a mass of black oily fur and fiery red eyes meets my stare. I had no idea what the mortals were seeing but it didn't seem to be bothering them.

"Yeah, I would pick up the speed."

Percy glances at his side mirrors. "Di immortals!"

Suddenly, he veers to the left and down an alley way. The smell of burning rubber meets my nose as Percy stomps on the breaks. We stop two feet away from a dumpster.

"Remind me to never get on a motorcycle with you again." I said, grabbing my cap of invisibility out of my bag.

"I'll try to remember that the next time I'm saving our lives." He scowls at me, his voice dripping with sarcasm. He uncaps Riptide, and slashes it in a wide arc through the air.

I'm about to retort but a deep rumble redirects my attention. The hellhound stands at the other end of the alley, saliva dripping from its muzzle.

"On three?" I suggest.

"One..." Percy cracks his knuckles.

"...Two..." I slip on my cap.

"...three!" We charge. I drop to my knees and slide between its legs, stabbing my dagger upwards. I slash along the length of its stomach while Percy battles with the snapping jaws. There's a yelp and a sword clatters to the ground.

Instantly, I roll out from beneath the abdomen, fearing for the worst. An amused chuckle escapes my lips before I can stop it.

"I suppose you think this is funny, huh?" My boyfriend is hanging upside down from the hellhound's mouth like a chew toy, its teeth firmly clamped on his leg.

"So this is the savior of Olympus? What happened Mr. Macho?" I laugh.

I'm tempted to let Percy hang there for a while longer but decide against it. I'm not sure if the curse of Achilles would save my boyfriend from whiplash, if the hellhound were to shake his head.

"Sorry pup," I say and my dagger lacerates its neck. "Game over."

The hellhound freezes for a moment, and then slowly crumbles into a pile of mustard colored sand. Percy tumbles to the ground in an ungraceful heap, covered in yellow powder. He stands up.

"Not. a. word." The venom in his voice is ruined by the image of half of his hair sticking straight up, thick with saliva.

"My lips are sealed," I smirk. His scowl melts off his face to show an expression of genuine concern.

"Does that hurt?" His fingers sweep tenderly around the edges of gash on my collarbone. Immediately, pain flares from the wound and spreads outward. A hiss slides through my clenched teeth. "Sorry."

"It's fine. One of its nails snagged me. No big deal."

"I have nectar back at my apartment. We can go there and get some fresh clothes too." The idea of fresh clothes sounds too nice to pass up. "Not that I don't like the alterations to your clothes already."

And there's the crude comment, I only hope that the blush on my cheeks aren't noticeable. "I'll go if you keep the speed at a reasonable number."

"Yes ma'am."

He keeps his promise and drives relatively safe. As we near his apartment, I try to wrap my mind around the fact that he has one at sixteen. A few years after the... incident, he became an emancipated minor. Mysteriously, they found a small fortune from his 'dead' biological father, and the legal system gives him an adequate amount of it each year to cover food, rent, and bills. He doesn't get full charge of the money until he's a legal adult.

Percy doesn't talk to me about what happened the summer his mom died. He doesn't talk to anyone. But whatever did happen changed him, in ways I still don't understand.

When he showed up at camp, I'd never seen him so defeated in my life before. Everybody walked on eggshells around him those next few months. The first slip up was from Clarisse. They were sparring in the arena, insulting and taunting each other as usual.

"Mamma's Boy." We all knew immediately that it was a mistake. Percy froze, his sword still in place from his last attack. A crazed look came to his eyes, and then millions of gallons from Long Island Sound swirled in a massive funnel cloud, looming over the whole of Camp Half-Blood. When he finally came to his senses he was able to control the currents back into the beach, but the thing that had scared me the most was that he didn't even realize he was using his powers.

It makes me wonder to this day how powerful Percy truly is.

'I Will Survive' by Gloria Gaynor plays in the elevator and I can't help but smile at the irony. I glance at Percy and notice his he's still tense, his eyes darting back and forth nervously.

"What's wrong?" I ask, gently placing an arm on his bicep.

"I don't know, something doesn't feel right." I frown at his words. I didn't sense anymore monsters.

He quickly unlocked the apartment door and rotates the doorknob to the left.

Beep.

That sound is familiar to me. My mind travels back to days spent with Cabin 9. We were testing Greek Fire bombs.

"Well, you set up the trigger," Charles Beckendorf explains to Percy and I, "And when the beep goes off you have exactly ten seconds to get away..."

"Oh gods," I breathe. Percy turns around and I know instantly by the alarmed look in his eyes that he remembers too.

He has just enough time to wrap his arms around me before the world lights up.

There's a deafening roar in my ears and the impact of the blast sends us crashing into the wall. There's a sickening crunch and my sight goes black.

When I can see again, we are somehow on the floor. There's a warm liquid seeping into my hair. Percy's face is above mine with a look of sheer terror, mouthing words I can't process. Dark green smoke is billowing behind his head and light shines through his hair, matching the color of his eyes. The last thought I have before I go unconscious is that I really wish Percy would smile.

**Tried my hand at writing an action scene and to have the storyline become slightly more serious. What do you guys think?**


	6. Chapter 5

**All rights go to their respective owners!**

**I can't tell you all how happy I am at all of the positive responses I am receiving. I never excepted this story to do so well considering this is one of the first ones I've written. Just wanted to thank all of you.**

**Chapter 5**

My fingers tap impatiently on my bow as I stand on the fire escape, several stories above the bustling cars and lively pedestrians. The sun is setting behind the apartment complex across the street, casting a dark shadow that provides excellent coverage. I grab the binoculars that hang off the rusty railing and search for any signs of a Harley, the corners of my mouth turning down. How long does it take to kill one hell hound? I didn't summon a big one.

I start to pace as the time goes by. I learned very quickly into scouting that having ADHD is only helpful in battle, not when trying to sit still for hours at a time. Glancing at my watch, I frown as the little hand settles on the number five. I've been here for three hours.

There's a nasty taste in my mouth when the motorcycle rounds the corner. The feeling of pure hatred simmers in the pit of my stomach. Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase, the _saviors_ of Olympus. If I could kill them now I would. It would be as simple notching an arrow and letting it fly. By the time the mortals connected the dots I would be long gone.

If only that infuriating son of Poseidon hadn't taken a dip in the styx I would have been able to accomplish my goals alone. Clenching my fingers into a fist, I remind myself that my intentions will be fulfilled in the end. Even if it is not done by my hand.

They stumble off the bike and he places a supporting arm around her. I nod, satisfied. The beast did exactly what I intended it to do- tire them. Presuming that they remember that distinct, high strung beep from camp, which I dare say they do considering the blonde is too annoyingly smart for her own good, I need them to be too exhausted to run away. My mission isn't to kill, it's to send a message. Although, the girl might take quite a deal of damage.

As they walk into the building I prepare to leave, shoving my things into my bag. It takes forty-five seconds for the elevator to get to the 15th floor and twenty-seven seconds for the walk between his apartment door and the elevator.

I calmly stroll down the steps of the fire escape and slide down the ladder onto the pavement, mixing into the trickle of people. One thing that I love about New Yorkers is the fact that they are so oblivious to the world around them.

Leaning against the wall of the building, I peer across the street and look up at the apartment complex without a second to spare.

Even from here, the ground shakes at the explosion. A massive fireball of green eats up the side of the establishment, consuming the edge of the fifteenth floor. A ring of heat fans out and blows the braid off the back of my neck. It barely takes a moment before the screaming starts.

I smile, content with the outcome of my assignment. The message should be pretty easy to figure out, even for the dimwitted son of Poseidon.

I wondered briefly if I would see them at school tomorrow or if they would go to camp. Perhaps the blonde received an injury and they would even be at the Hospital. I grin at the thought.

Your war may be over, Percy Jackson. But the world you considered safer, since the great prophecy came to pass is still dangerous. And your death is still wanted by many people.

* * *

**Logan's Pov**

"Where have you been!" My mother engulfs Lola and I into suffocating hugs as soon as we walk through the door. I'm surprised to feel wetness on her cheeks. She's been crying. I hesitantly return her hug, placing a hand on her back.

"Leslie, what's wrong?" Lola pulls away, searching for answers in my mother's teary eyes.

"There's been a bombing. In down-town Manhattan." She cries out and we gasp.

"Oh my god, what happened? Was it a terrorist attack?" My mind immediately goes to worst case scenario.

"No, no," She shakes her head and my body loses some of the tension that had mounted. "They thought it was at first, but now they have reason to suspect that it was something else."

My step-sister removes the hand from her mouth. "When did this happen? Did anyone die?"

"I don't know, yet. This just happened half an hour ago, I've been watching it on the News," My mother's face hardens and she turns an accusing glare on us. I know this look, I've seen it since my childhood whenever I'd done something erroneous. She's about to go into a full-fledged rant.

"I'll ask again now that you're both present. Where have you been?! It's nearly three hours past the time you were suppose to be home! And when this came on the TV I was scared out of my wits that something happened to you!" We cringe as her tone rises an octave.

"We're sorry, mom. I had to stay late after school for mathletes and Lola waited for me. By the time we got to the subways, everything was so clogged up by rush hour that it took forever to get on the-" My mother cuts me off by pulling us into another choke-hold.

"I'm not mad at you." She breathes. "I was just so worried." I relax into her hug while Lola awkwardly returns it half heartedly. She's still weary of my mother, even though my mom and her dad have been married for a year now. Lola gasps.

"Is that it?" She points to the television screen that's visible through the kitchen. I feel suddenly feel nauseous. Grey smoke is billowing from the side of a huge apartment complex, fire licking at a massive gaping hole.

My mother releases us and nods somberly. "It's worse than before. The fire men are having a hard time containing it." We wander to the living room and gaze at the television as a blonde reporter comes onto the screen.

"This just in, you are looking at a horrendous live shot of a apartment complex on 750 Columbus Avenue. We have unconfirmed reports of a bomb being set off on the fifteenth floor. Firefighters are working hard to put out this fire and evacuate the building before anymore harm comes to this neighborhood."

The camera focuses on the main doors of the building as firemen rush in and out. A large crowd has gathered outside, watching the mayhem with just as wide eyes as ours.

"This is awful," Lola shakes her head, wiping tears out from under her eyes. Neither of us expected what happened next.

A black combat boot kicks the door open and a man comes out holding a girl in his arms. A blonde girl.

"Oh my god," Lola whispers while I'm too stunned for words. Percy Jackson is carrying an unconscious Annabeth Chase out the doors of the burning building. My heart drops to the bottom of my feet and all three of us gasp along with the reporter.

The most surprising fact is not that Annabeth looks nearly dead with her pasty white skin. Nor the fact that we saw these kids from school less than three hours ago. It's the fact that Percy Jackson is on fire.

Orange flames curl off the shoulders of his leather jacket, slowly eating away at the material. Everyone seems to stop for a moment. Looking in surprise at the impossible sight before us.

"Are you all just going to stand there like idiots because I could use a little help here?" His voice is dark, and so menacing that even from the television, the hair raises on the back of my neck. Finally, two fire fighters jump into action, taking Annabeth from his arms, and cloaking him with a fire blanket.

As soon as they rip the blanket back off I almost cover my eyes, horrified to see the bloody mess of burns and boiling skin underneath his clothes. But to my extreme and utter astonishment, there is not a mark on his body. Besides black soot, his arms are smooth and tan. The same as ever. I'm sure we look just as surprised as everyone else watching national television.

Jackson shrugs off the hands of the firefighters, and ignores their calls as he makes his way over to the paramedics, where they had taken Annabeth. The reporter shakes out of her stupor.

"Sir! Sir!" She travels dangerously close to the police tape and shoves a microphone under Jackson's mouth. "Can you tell us what your name is? How do you feel about this?"

He looks at her, like he's astounded that she has the audacity to talk to him. His step falters and his eyes narrow.

"How do I feel about this? How do I **_feel_** about this? How the hell do you think I feel about this. Somebody just tried to bomb me and my girlfriend!"

"You think this attack was aimed specifically for you and your girlfriend?" She questions and his expression tells me that Jackson has no hesitance about hitting a reporter on Live Television.

"Well, the trigger did go off when I opened my front door."

Percy Jackson is the focal point of the news for the rest of the night.

"Perseus Allen Jackson has had a very troubled past. In fact, this is not the first time he has been on the news. In 2006, Percy and his mother, Sally Jackson, went missing..." The same reporter continues on, with a brand new camera after Jackson finally snapped and threw the old one to the ground. Lola and I stare blankly at the TV as I try to think up a rational explanation for this.

I know instantly that a gang has to have done this. Jackson is the type of kid that hangs around with the wrong crowd. No. He _is_ the wrong crowd and now that he has finally pissed off the wrong group of people, Annabeth is the one paying the consequences.

I know for sure that she's breaking up with him as soon as she wakes up. My hand clenches the arm rest of the sofa. If she wakes up.

Annabeth went to the hospital with a grade 3 concussion. The last camera shot of her before she was loaded into the ambulance made bile rise to the back of my throat. Her normally lustrous, blonde hair, was so matted with blood it looked red. I wanted to punch someone. I wanted to punch Percy Jackson for what he did to her.

Lola was silent for the rest of the night, a weird look in her eyes. I tried to beg my mom to let me go to the hospital. To let me skip school and visit Annabeth, but she refused.

The next day, Lola and I enter Goode High, uncharacteristically quiet. The halls are loud, buzzing from the events from last night. Everybody is talking about Percy Jackson, even more so than before. Not only is he Goode High's bad boy, now he's the man on fire. Literally.

A day passes by, then two, then a week. Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase still haven't shown up. I'm surprised that Jackson isn't here, considering he was not physically harmed and surely Annabeth would have told him to take a hike by now.

I become progressively more and more worried as the week goes on. Not only for Annabeth's sake but for my step-sister who seems to be come more anxious by the second. She walks around, always glancing over her shoulder, nervously, as if somebody is following her.

It was a Wednesday when they came back. The high of the news had finally calmed down a bit when the front doors opened. To my horror, Annabeth came in, hand in hand, with Percy Jackson. There is no possible way they could be together. Not anymore at least.

The halls go silent, and quiet whispers are exchanged. A path clears for them, everybody cringing away as if they were some poisonous snake. Graceful, but deadly.

I take notice of Annabeth's new hair style. Instead of it being down in loose curls, it's up in a ponytail. Carefully brushed back to hide the new scar on her head, no doubt.

My eyes narrow on their intertwined hands. I am twice the man Percy Jackson is. I would be kind to her, sweet to her. I would treat her with respect. Everything Jackson doesn't do. Tom's eyes widen when I bang my fist into my locker.

"Dude, are you okay?"

I look at the 'happy' couple before changing my expression into a pained smile.

"Perfectly fine." Tom doesn't look convinced.

* * *

I have an epiphany during lunch. She's scared to break up with him. That's the only reason why she would stay with him. Jackson has to be threatening her.

I smile stretches across my face and Tom looks at me like I've lost my mind.

"Are you sure you're feeling okay?" He asks me, worriedly.

"I'm am completely, and 100% okay!" My bangs stick straight up from the amount of times I've pushed them back.

"Maybe you should go see the nurse..."

"No, no, I'm just going to prove something real quick." I start to muster up the courage to go over to their table. Just as I'm about to get up, there's a big bang and the sound of thick glass clattering all over the floor.

Everyone's head snaps towards the commotion. Annabeth is on the floor, holding her head next to another, younger girl. A freshman. Empty glass bottles are strewn around them.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!"

"Sorry?" A voice growls before Annabeth can open her mouth. "My girlfriend has just been in the hospital for a concussion and you all but push her to the ground and say 'sorry'?"

Jackson leans over the girl, a livid expression etched into his face. The freshman cowers in fear.

He stalks forward, but a manicured hand is placed on his chest.

"Percy, stop." Annabeth, somehow got back to her feet between the confrontation. "I'm fine."

"But she-"

"Percy," Annabeth's voice is stern. "It was an accident. You're overreacting."

"Overreacting? You've been in the hospital for a grade 3-"

"Accident," She repeats, her tone a bit more strained. "Now help us clean this up."

Jackson looks incredulous and choked at the same time. He opens his mouth but she cuts him off again, whispering something into his ear that I can't hear.

"Fine!" Clenching his fist, he gets down on his knees and starts picking up bottles, murdering the glass vessels with his eyes every second of the way. What did she tell him?

I sit back down in my chair. Once again, my theories are disproved. Annabeth's the damsel in distress in all of my equations. I assumed that she had no power in the relationship. That she was forced into it.

Now it's quite obvious that she has quite of deal of authority over Jackson. So why does she continue to torture herself with this relationship?

"Whipped," A jock, Niall Williams, coughs under his breath. A flutter of hesitant giggles erupt over the cafeteria. I raise my eyebrows and nervously join in with the laughter. This is new, no one has openly made fun of him before.

If I thought Jackson's expression was livid before, it's nothing compared to now. I can see his muscles strain beneath his skin. His eyes lock with Niall's.

"Let it go," Annabeth mutters under her breath as she puts the bottles back into the freshman's bin. Jackson's brows furrows and he reluctantly looks away from the jock, setting his pile of bottles into the bin as well.

The freshman gapes at them one more time before mumbling a quick, high-strung _thank you_, and escapes the cafeteria with her bin.

Jackson scowls one more time, glares murderously at the students in the cafeteria, and then leads Annabeth out of the doors, without bothering to throw away their trash.

"Man," Tom says, impressed. "I've never seen Jackson actually listen to someone before."

"Tell me about it."

**Yes? No? Maybe so? Would love to hear what you guys thought. Please review!**

**PS: I won't be updating for the next couple of days. My break is over as of tomorrow and I have a huge English assignment that's due in a week. So, updates will be coming more slowly now. Sorry!**

**-HunterOfArtemis14**


	7. Chapter 6

**All rights go to their respective owners!**

**Just would like to give a special thanks to everyone who has already read and reviewed! Also, I would like to apologize for how long this update took. I, in no way shape or form am abandoning this story and feel it bit guilty for the few weeks I haven't written. After all I told you it would just be a few days. Here's the next chapter. Thank you all!**

**Chapter 6**

**Lola's Pov**

Trying to get Annabeth away from Percy, was like trying to take away a dog's bone. They are literally connected at the hip, the only moment they leave each other's sides is when they dress out for PE. Even then, she is changed, out of the locker room, and on the boys' side of the gym before the rest of us can even open our lockers.

I've been trying to approach her for weeks now, to ask her about that strange sound we heard outside of the school. Their knowing glances before they sped off told me they knew exactly what it was. Usually, I would have let it dropped, but not two hours later they were bombed and I couldn't help but believe that the two events were some how connected.

At first, I was going to talk to both of them, confronting them directly. But after the little fiasco with the freshman in the cafeteria a few weeks ago, I decided it would be better to ask the more level headed part of the duo. I still don't know what sets Percy off and I really like having my head connected to the rest of my body.

The bell rings shrilly in my ears, and I quickly gather up my stuff, saying goodbye to my friends from second block. The courage I had gathered throughout the day slowly drains through my body as I near the gym doors, anxiety taking it's place.

Why am I so nervous? It's not like I'm facing Percy, I'm facing Annabeth. Smart, sweet Annabeth.

When I get to the locker room, I change quickly and then hesitantly stumble towards Annabeth. She's mid-change, clad in gym shorts and an undershirt.

"H-hey," I inwardly curse myself for stuttering as the row of lockers I'm in quiets. I sigh in frustration, teenage girls have an unhealthy obsession for gossip, and having an audience would make facing Annabeth harder. I never did well under pressure.

"I wanted to talk to you," It sounds like a question. Her head doesn't turn away from her locker.

"What about?" Annabeth's stance is still casual, but her arms cross over her chest defensively. I can't help but have the feeling she knows exactly what I'm talking about. I look over my shoulder at the watchful eyes.

"Alone." She nods once and pulls on her t-shirt. Annabeth gives me friendly smile, as she leads me to the bleachers outside of the locker room. I shift nervously in my seat.

"I want to know what that sound was a couple of weeks ago."

She doesn't miss a beat, "A car back fired." Her tone is completely trust worthy. The perfect actress.

"Then why did you make go back inside?"

"Well it was cold outside, and I didn't want you to be alone after we left," Her smile is so reassuring I find myself starting to believe her. Wow, she's good.

"We both know that's not true." I try to make my voice assertive, but I'm not sure if it came out that way. Annabeth's friendly facade melts to show the guarded expression underneath.

"What do you want me to say, Lola?"

"I want you to tell me the truth."

"Why?"

"Because, you were bombed right afterwards and that doesn't just involve me, but the lives of everyone."

"No. You don't care about that." My mouth drops, Annabeth thinks _I'm _the liar?

"Are you saying I don't care about the lives of others-"

"No," She interrupts. "I'm not saying that. What I am saying is that until this moment you were not asking me for the wellbeing of others. You were asking me because you simply wanted to know. And no, this doesn't involve you, Lola. It might have affected you, it might have affected the people in that apartment, but it does not _involve_ you."

Even though her tone is kind the words still sting, grazing me like knives. I gape at her, and it dawns on me that she isn't being purposefully mean. That these words, ironically, is the only true thing she has told me.

What hypocrite I have been. Here I am, scoffing at the girls that live for idle gossip and don't mind their own business when I am doing the same to her. I'm no better.

"Lola," Annabeth hesitantly places a reassuring hand on my shoulder and the shadow of discomfort comes to mind. "Everybody is curious about what happened and I understand that you just wanted to know, trust me, I've been known to get in trouble for pushing boundaries." She laughs at a distant memory. "But Lola, it's okay if you want to ask me things. There are just a few topics that are off limits, and this is one of them." I nod my head glumly, feeling thoroughly scolded as a child that's been caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

"Okay, well can I ask you something else than?"

"Shoot." Her cheerful demeanor is back, but still just as cautious as before.

I lick my lips, "Why are you dating, Percy?" She was clearly not expecting that question. Our bleacher is silent and at the moment I hardly care that the other girls are listening in.

"What do you mean?" Confusion, an expression that has rarely grazed her face.

"I mean, you are total opposites! You constantly argue, he's demeaning and rude, and pardon my french, he's a total ass," I suck in a breath as I process my words. Probably should have filtered that before I spoke out loud. The girls giggle around us, anticipating a showdown between Annabeth and I.

To my utter confusion, Annabeth starts laughing, loud, boisterous laughing that echoes in the gym.

"Percy is an ass," She agrees, wiping a tear from her eye. "He's arrogant, and rude. Gives me a head ache most of the time and I honestly don't know how we stand each other." I raise my eyebrows. This is coming from the girl that supposably loves him?

"But he can be sweet, and kind. Goofy and a bit slow at times. He's too loyal for his own good and he stands up for people who can't. He just needs someone to take him down a peg or two. Which is what I'm here for," Annabeth laughs again, but much quieter this time. I try to analyze the new information I've been given.

"I'd love to chat," I'm surprised at the genuine honesty that laces her words. After this disaster of a conversation she would actually like talk to me again? "But speaking of Percy, I have to go make sure he doesn't kill Niall Williams."

Annabeth waves at me one more time before gracefully pushing off the bleachers and landing lightly on the gym floor. She strides across the gym and pulls Percy into a kiss. The usual jealousy flares up but not nearly as strong as before and I'm grateful for that.

My focus changes to Niall Williams, who's glaring at the couple. Niall is captain of the football team, an inch shorter than Percy and bulging with twice as much muscle. I'm pretty sure he takes steroids for his steroids.

I don't know what grudge he's suddenly formed against Percy Jackson. He's always been a bully, but picking on Percy is a completely new thing for Goode High. Niall hasn't gone to physical extents yet, but the little snide comments and mean jabs slowly have been building up these weeks since that first 'whipped' joke at lunch.

In fact, I think the only reason why Percy has't decked him yet is because of Annabeth's interventions. Coach's whistle screeches in my ear and pulls me from my reverie.

"Alright kiddies, were are going to try something new today, Sword Fighting" He dumps over a bin and wooden swords tumbles out. "The theatre department has been kind enough to lend us their prop swords."

"Wooden," He slaps the flat of the sword on the edge of the bin he tipped over and the clang echoes through the gym. "But will still hurt like a motherf-" Coach remembers he's in a room full of adolescents where the school board frowns upon swearing. "Motherfudger." He finishes lamely.

I'm indifferent about the task, and unsurprisingly Percy and Annabeth look at each other competitively. The gym class quickly learned that no matter what we did, Annabeth and Percy would probably do it better, learn it faster, and played much more deadlier.

"Grab a sword, and then stand on the brown line," Coach commands with another unnecessary shriek of his whistle.

We grumble as we sluggishly follow his orders. I use my sword as a cain, leaning against it. Logan comes and stands beside me.

"Tom is absent, I figured I would hang with you." He swings his sword awkwardly.

"Gee, thanks. Nice to know I'm your second choice." We laugh.

"Alright kiddies, we will be doing vs," Coach marches with a sword in hand. "Basically, one person goes up, and will fight someone else. Whoever falls to the floor first is out and sits on the bleachers. Whoever wins fights the next person. Last person standing is winner. Got it?"

"Got it," A quarter of the gym mumbles back.

"Zack Duchanne and Michael Cozwell, up first."

The two guys stand in the center of the gym, gripping the swords like baseball bats. When Coach starts the match, they run, waving the swords manically at each other. Zack is the first to fall.

The trials go on, Mike, then, Lizzie, then, Julie. Zack is out by the fifth round, Benji taking his place. Students giggle and laugh, hacking each other with swords like idiots. Logan barely last thirty seconds. He said his 'skillful moves' were wasted on the incompetence of a jock. I told him his 'skillful moves' looked like he was having an aneurism. Than again, I barely lasted four seconds so I really didn't have room to talk.

Percy was the next to go, against Jack Connors, a football player. Not two seconds after coach blew his whistle, was Jack slammed to the ground, Percy's sword hilt pressed against his shoulder. I didn't miss Logan's scowl.

I nudged him with my sword. "What's your problem?"

"What's my problem?" Logan repeats incredulously, ignoring the groans coming from the battlefield. "Jackson's my problem."

"Why?" I didn't know that Logan had any grudges towards Percy.

"It's nothing." But I catch his eyes lingering on Annabeth before he turns his head away. The dots connect quickly.

"Oh my god!" I laugh unable to stop myself. "You have a crush on her!" His hand clamps over my mouth.

"Not so loud," he whispers frantically.

"Aw, I think it's cute," I coo and glares at me murderously.

"Shut up, you wouldn't understand," Logan looks at the wall.

Wouldn't understand? I glance at Percy, oh the irony.

"Annabeth Chase" Coach calls, and everyone turns their attention to the upcoming entertainment. Annabeth's sword is slung over her shoulder.

"Ready to lose, Jackson?" Annabeth smirks. Percy swirls the sword into the air, catches it lazily, and moves into a fighting stance.

"In your dreams, Wise Girl." He rolls his eyes condescendingly as if the suggestion is so impossible it's idiotic.

Even coach is interested, his magazine lays forgotten on the floor. The gym is silent as he presses the whistle to his lips. Show time.

When the whistle pierces the air for the umpteenth time, instead of Percy's usual immediate strike, they both stand still, gauging each other from a distance. Percy raises a pierced eyebrow.

"Anytime today, babe," Percy yawns and Annabeth shakes her head.

"That's enough theatrics, Perce." Then she makes her move, like a bow from an arrow, she covers the distance between them and strikes upward. But Percy catches the sword on a downward blow. They are locked together, their faces inches apart.

"You're still used to a dagger." Dagger? Annabeth practices with a dagger? Logan and I share confused looks. "When you move in this close with a sword, unlike the dagger, I can preform the disarming technique."

Percy does a weird twist with his sword, curving around Annabeth's in a descending move. I realize what he's doing, forcing her to turn her wrist until she can't hold the sword anymore. Instead of letting the weapon out of her hand, Annabeth goes down with motion, dropping to her knees and rolling to the side. Logan along with some of the other students cheer her on.

"Percy, I can't believe you would underestimate me like that," Her tone is in mock surprise.

"I can believe it," Logan grumbles and I elbow him in his side.

"I always have a plan," She blows an astray strand of hair out of her face.

"Trust me, I know," Percy scowls like that fact has become annoyingly familiar.

Then, too quick for my eyes to follow, they are battling again. Twirling, and slashing at each other with such professionalism that I know they had to have outside guidance.

I goggle as Percy ducks beneath the slash of Annabeth's sword, and he swings his leg outward in a sweeping motion, meant to knock her off her feet. As if they had choreographed it, Annabeth does a backhands spring, dodging the blow. The cheerleaders share calculating looks.

"Got be faster than that, honey." Annabeth hovers on the bottom row of bleachers, tauntingly. Black combat boots squeak on the floor as Percy darts towards her. Logan and I shared astonished looks as the move their fight to the bleachers. Jumping over rows as if they were playing a simple game hopscotch. I sigh enviously, I would give anything to be that agile.

The fight is nearing five minutes when Annabeth foots slips off the bottom row. Percy's eyes widen in alarm, and he reaches for her from the second row. Their hands lock together but she is already in motion, the momentum of her fall carrying him along with her.

They land in a heap of tangled limbs and swords at the ground before the bleachers. I jump up from my spot, and jog towards them along with Coach and the other students. Logan gives me a distressed look that probably matches the one on my face. We elbow are way through the crowded circle around the fallen couple.

"Annabeth, did you hit your head?" Percy's voice is anxious. She makes a gurgled sound in the back of her throat.

"Can't... breathe, get off... of me," That's when he realizes he's crushing her. Annabeth takes a deep breath when he rolls to the side.

"Gods, what have you been eating!? You way a ton." Annabeth sits up, apparently fine albeit a little breathless.

"All muscle, babe," Percy grins cheekily at her and she rolls her eyes. "But do you know what this means?"

"What?" Annabeth struggles to her feet.

"I win." A smug smile stretches across his face.

"You did not! We both fell, we get a rematch, right Coach?"

"Actually," it was the first person to hit the floor and if I remember correctly, oh-so-smart-one." Annabeth's expression turns livid at the jab.

"That was you." He patronizingly taps her nose with his finger in beat to the last three words.

She turns her glare to Coach, "Come on, Coach, that was obviously a tie."

A bit of pity swells inside me when he shakes his head. "Jackson is technically right and the rules are rules."

Annabeth gives an incredulous huff, before marching off to the opposite bleachers. The rest of us make our way back to our seats as Percy travels to the middle of the court, getting ready for the next opponent. Logan and I sit on either side of her.

"You okay?" Logan asks with unnecessary concern. I need to talk to him about toning it down a bit.

"I'm perfect," Annabeth practically spits through her teeth. When Percy waves cheerily from the court at her, I shift uncomfortably when her nails dig into the seat below. Note to self, do not get on Annabeth's bad side.

"Niall Williams!" Coach calls and both Niall and Percy share looks of anticipation.

"Great." Annabeth mutters.

"What? Are you okay?" Logan asks once again and I shake my head at that boy's eagerness.

"Nothing, I just have a feeling that this will end badly."

Coach starts the match, and instead of charging like almost everyone did, Niall steps back, putting a good distance between he and Percy.

"You know, sword fighting can't be so hard," Niall looks at the wooden sword in his hand, contemplating it. Percy scoffs. "I mean all it is is a couple of fancy moves, with some slashing. Even your girlfriend can do it."

A feeling of dread plants itself in the bottom of my stomach.

"Leave Annabeth out this," Percy growls stalking towards Niall who walks backward as well, hovering out of reach.

"Yes, Annabeth, tell me, what street corner did you find her on because that is a fine piece of meat." Several gasps ring through the gym and Annabeth's face twist into on of pure loathing. I look over in alarm at Coach who his naturally, sound asleep in his chair.

"You'll pay for that!" Percy voice roars inside the silent gym. Just as he's moving forward, Niall says something that stops him dead in his tracks.

"Is that what you said to Gabriel Ugliano right before you killed him?"

Annabeth shoots up from her seat, standing there in astonishment with the rest of us. Bile rises to the back of my throat.

"I heard about it on the news," Niall slowly circles Percy, like a vulture. "They say it was self defense, but jeez Jackson."

Niall's dark laugh echoes through the quiet room.

"You stabbed him fifty-six times, fifty-six times! That's a bit much for self defense isn't it?" Percy's shoulders tremble, his hands balled into tight fists at his side. His back is facing us.

"But my favorite part is how you cried over your mother's body. Sobbed like a child because you couldn't save her from her own husband. How does that feel Percy, knowing that you were the reason she was with this man in the first place-"

"Shut up!" Percy tackles Niall. "Shut up!" Percy's fist pounds down and there's a sickening crunch from Niall's face. I gag when Percy pulls his hand away, a dark red liquid drips from it.

"Are you going to kill me now too?" Niall laughs and I watch in horror at the scene disclosing before us.

"Be quiet!" Percy's fist pummel downward again and more blood sprouts from his face.

"Percy stop!" A voice shrieks. It's Annabeth, dashing towards Percy, but he doesn't hear her.

"Shut up! Stop talking!" Percy's fist are flying and Niall is falling silent, everyone on the bleachers are frozen. I don't know who Percy is talking to.

"Percy stop!" Annabeth jerks his shoulder, and in movement my eyes miss he's towering over her. His eyes are wild and crazed, and I'm not completely sure he's there.

A bloody hand grips her wrist.

"Stop hurting her!" Percy yells and violently shakes Annabeth. With her unconfined hand, she smacks him across the face, the sound rings across the room.

"Snap out of it Percy," She commands and he blinks for a moment. Suddenly, he jerks back, looking around blindly.

"Oh my gods, did I..." He runs his hands through his hair, leaving streaks of red across his face.

"He's unconscious," Annabeth reassures him and people start to move again. A small drop of relief filters through me as I realize I didn't witness a murder. Kids are yelling at Coach and he looks around, noticing Niall on the floor. Perfect timing coach.

By the time I look back at where Percy and Annabeth are standing, they are long gone.

**Once again I want to apologize for how long this chapter took. Balancing school and homework and friends is much harder than I thought it would be. I'm not going to make any promises for the next update, but I promise that it will be soon and that I will not abandon this story. Would love to hear what you thought, please review!**

**-HunterOfArtemis14**


End file.
